For Love of a Princess
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A princess ran away from home some 22 years ago and hidden herself in Megakat City. Now the SWAT Kats have been asked to help take her in. Not something they're happy to do but Ms. Briggs told them it was necessary. T-Bone never expected this strange mission would turn into something shocking for him.
1. Chapter 1

**FOR LOVE OF A PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER 1: Found**

_**A/N: An old story I started years ago but never went anywhere with it. Though it might sound like a few of my other gender bender stories, I still wanted to go ahead and write it. My slash fans won't like this but my few het ones will and it's still a Feral/T-Bone piece.**_

Four powerful and oddly dressed strangers arrived outside Megakat City Hall without fanfare and by no apparent means of transportation, during the waning days of a very hot summer. Despite their strange attire and formidable size, the foursome somehow managed to draw no attention by anyone streaming in and out of the fine edifice. Not even the plethora of surveillance cameras and eagle-eyed security officers seemed to see the visitors as they swept hurriedly through the main doors, wended easily through the throng of Kats going about their business, passed the busy elevators, taking the emergency stairs on their way up to the lofty offices of the Mayor and his deputy.

Up in the fancy office of his honor the mayor, Manx's personal secretary was already hard at work at her desk typing up a report when the strangers entered through the open door and took a stance before her desk, standing in a row.

She blinked at them in nervous surprise as the visitors were rather intimidating looking and moved with eerie silence. The four males or females? The cloaks made it hard to tell as the material covered their impressively tall, broad shouldered bodies from head to nearly their feet. The cloaks were bronze colored and seemed to be made of some heavy fabric. Deep hoods hid their features and only a small piece of what were apparently gold silky pants peeked from the bottom of the cloaks. They all wore soft brown boots.

When one of them turned their head a little, she was able to just see a face of dark brown fur that appeared thick and plush, a mouth with full lips and shockingly long fangs that peeked out either side of it's mouth, but it was the eyes that captured her attention. Three rings of color circled the pupils, each ring a different hue of gold. Gold was a rare color among Kat kind and she knew of no one with rings like this. Added to that oddness was the encircling, thick black ring around each eye ... as if someone had drawn it with a black marker, but she could tell it was part of their fur pattern. She, personally, knew of only one Kat with gold eyes and a dark line around them ... the Chief Enforcer, and, come to think of it, he also was as large and broad as these guys. Doubtful he knew them though. So who were these strange people and what did they want?

She realized she'd never get an answer if she didn't stop staring at them. Shaking herself for being rude, she offered her strange visitors a bright, professional smile and asked, "May I help you?"

"We respectfully require the attention of your leader on a matter most urgent," the one in the center requested, his voice deep, laced with an unfamiliar accent that was rather pleasant to the ear.

"I'm sorry but Mayor Manx is a very busy person so an appointment is necessary to see him. Do you have one?"

"No."

She sighed. The Mayor was in council chambers for the regular semi-annual budget meeting so wouldn't be in for another hour, however, she got the feeling that information wouldn't be received very well but unless they were willing to see Ms. Briggs, there was nothing else she could do. Offering them an apologetic smile she said, "I truly am sorry but Mayor Manx is in a meeting ..."

Their apparent spokesperson interrupted her, his manner cold and unfriendly. "Our mission is dire and time is urgent! Any delay will have serious consequences. Our King was most insistent that we take care of this matter expeditiously and return."

She blinked again. Their leader was a King? But I don't recall any kingdom with people like these coming to call. Though he seems to be well educated, his manner of speech is antiquated, but no matter how important the issue the fact remains the mayor simply isn't available, soo...

"I'm truly sorry, sir, but he's unavailable for at least another hour or so. Do you wish to wait?"

The four traded looks then the spokesperson turned back to her. "We are supposed to treat with your leader but if he has a deputy, they will suffice so no more time is lost."

"Well the Deputy Mayor is in …." The secretary began before being cut off again.

"Excellent, we will speak with them."

It felt like this person really didn't like talking to her even though she had been unfailingly polite. Not taking offense, she rose from her desk. "I'll see if they have time for you, sir. Please wait here." She walked briskly through an open doorway located to the left of her desk. Passing through, she wisely shut the door behind her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ms. Briggs? There are four visitors here to see Mayor Manx. They say they are from some kingdom, though they didn't say what one. They are really odd especially their eyes, manner of dress, and speech. They're not very friendly and are in some hurry to speak to someone in authority. With the Mayor still in council chambers, I'm afraid you're it."

Calico Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of Megakat City, eyed the secretary with mild annoyance. As usual, she was desktop deep in reports but with the mayor out she had no choice but to deal with the visitors.

Sighing, she rose from her seat. "Fine, I'll take care of them." The secretary looked relieved and allowed the deputy to precede her back to the visitor's area.

It was Callie's turn to be taken aback at the sight of the strangers. Not liking the odd vibe she was getting from them and wishing she had a can of mace right now, she halted a precautionary distance from the visitors then offered them a professional smile.

"Good day and welcome to Megakat City. I'm sorry Mayor Manx is unavailable but I'm his deputy so is there something I might be able to do for you?"

Immediately, the four stiffened and eyed her with a mixed reaction of shock, distaste and consternation. If she was reading their body language right, she'd apparently offended them in some way but how?

As if unwilling to do so, the spokesperson said stiffly, "Excuse me, mistress, but there must be some mistake. We asked to speak with someone in authority not a female. The matter is urgent and for a male's ears only."

Callie's eyebrows rose in annoyed anger and her expression turned frosty. Oh joy! Not only do they look like something from the past but they hold outdated ideas of gender roles too.

Her voice tight but still cordial, she said, "As you seemed to be unfamiliar with our city's power structure and gender roles, allow me to instruct you. Here females can and do hold positions of authority. As you were already told, I am the mayor's deputy and as such have the full authority to speak with and handle whatever it is you need taken care of. If you cannot set aside your prejudices and deal with me then I'm sorry to say you will have to wait until his honor returns as there is no one else for you to speak with."

She smugly congratulated herself in putting the person in their place while remaining polite …. mustn't insult the visitors even if they had been rude to her, then sucked in her breath in shocked surprise when she got a peek of the speaker's face. She quickly hid her reaction. What kind of people are these? She wondered. I've never seen such a face before. Are they even Kats?

Looking like he'd eaten a lemon and even more scandalized and upset by the apparent surprise of a female in a position of power, the speaker retorted stiffly, "Be that as it may, mistress, we will not treat with females."

Barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes and bridling at the term 'mistress', Callie wasn't about to take shit from a visitor no matter how important. With a tight smile, she said firmly, "Then it looks like you'll either have to wait or return to your king with your mission incomplete."

The male's eyes flashed in anger but apparently realized he had no choice. It was obvious to her that whatever their mission was, it was important enough for the visitors to swallow their prejudice and remain to get their mission accomplished. He was about to speak but whatever he might have planned to say would never be known as the sounds of someone entering the office behind Callie could be heard.

Not certain this was a good thing or not, Callie told the visitors, "It sounds like you're in luck. That would be the Mayor now. If you'll wait a moment, I'll see if he'll receive you..." With that she left them and went through a different doorway and closed the door behind her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Walking up to the Mayor's desk, she watched as the portly Kat took a seat behind the huge and clean-surfaced oak desk.

"Ahh, Callie, just the one I need to see. Council Kat Striger needs the latest figures on the Larks Construction Project," Manx said without preamble as he dropped a file before him.

"I'll get it for him as soon as I can, Mayor, however, right now we have a situation..." she ignored his flash of annoyance and quickly briefed him on their visitors.

Manx's expression was sour with a dash of fear at the description of just how formidable the visitors were and how odd. A coward at heart, he didn't like confrontation nor strange, deadly, things but this had to do with business or so he hoped.

"And you say they wouldn't tell you what they're here for because you're female, eh?" She nodded her head. He sighed and snorted in annoyance. "Sounds like they come from a very uncouth and out of touch place. You stay with me anyway, Callie. They will just have to accept that you have a right to be there," he said firmly, then reached over and keyed his intercom. "Alice?"

"Yes, sir?" His secretary's voice floated up from the machine.

"Send our visitors in."

"Yes sir."

Callie stepped around the desk and took a stance beside his chair.

As Manx waited, he fumed and fretted. He really hated situations like this but couldn't risk making apparently important dignitaries wait, especially if they were indeed sent here by a king, of all things. He was only aware of a few kingdoms in the world and none of them would send emissaries without requesting permission first as per protocols, so who could these people be from?

Curious as well as a bit afraid, Manx watched as four huge strangers entered. Now he was glad he was behind his heavy desk. His only other wish was for a nip of good Irish Whiskey for courage. He was confused as to why the devil they chose to hide themselves so thoroughly. Despite his trepidation though, he rose from his seat but didn't come from behind the safety of the desk.

"Welcome to Megakat City. I'm Mayor Manx. Sorry about your reception but our city is plagued by some powerful enemies that constantly threaten me so I'm sure you can understand why we're extra cautious with strangers trying to see me," he said urbanely, putting the visitors at ease and trying to soothe their anger at their initial welcome to his offices.

The lead male nodded and relaxed a bit, this expediency they understood very well. "Perfectly alright, sir, and let me hasten to assure you we mean you no harm. We are only here on the behest of our King."

"So I heard and what King might that be?" Manx asked, still on guard.

The speaker turned his shadowed face toward Ms. Briggs, a look of distaste and annoyance that the female was still in the room and showed no signs of leaving.

Normally, Manx would accommodate the quirks of visitors but these strangers made him far too nervous and he was still miffed they felt his duly chosen deputy had no place in this meeting so did something he wouldn't ordinarily do.

"As my second in command it is important that Ms. Briggs be present for whatever it is you've come to see me about as I rely on her heavily in taking care of all the work this office entails. She is a smart and very efficient person and I'm very honored to have her as my deputy. I have been given the impression females in your country are not given positions of power but that is not so here. I insist you give her the same courtesy and respect as you do me. I'm sorry if that isn't acceptable to you but this is our country, our rules and you must abide by them while you are here," he said firmly.

Callie was completely floored. Manx rarely ever said something so supportive of her since the time he'd chosen her for the position. It felt incredibly wonderful and was about time.

"Now, if you please, may I have the name of your King and why you're here?" Manx demanded, interrupting her thoughts.

Patently uncomfortable having a female at paw, the male nonetheless bowed to the necessity but showed his displeasure by snubbing Callie and directing all his attention toward Manx as he told his tale.

"Of course, sir. My apologizes. I am Lord Firelain and I have been sent by King Bodien of Glanascol, to ascertain if a rumor we've heard recently is true."

"What rumor might that be?" Manx asked, not too happy these strangers were on a hunt of some kind.

"The King's daughter, Princess Rainstar vanished some twenty years ago at the age of eighteen. The King has had his knights searching for her ever since. A possible sighting of her has reached his ear that she might be within your city."

"Oh my, a missing princess you say? Was she kidnapped?" Manx asked, surprised and shocked.

"Not that we know of as there was no ransom demands nor sign of foul play. She simply went riding one day and vanished. There were indications she may have chosen to leave on her own but no one can substantiate them. Whatever the truth, a princess cannot simply 'run away from home'. They have a duty to their kingdom and their people, but she was young and rebellious so the King felt he should give her a small amount of freedom as long as she didn't leave the boundaries of our Kingdom. Appearances seem to indicate she did just that. Without a word of warning nor keeping in contact, she simply chose to vanish. This, of course, has caused his majesty considerable worry. The years long search has understandably stressed him out. But recently, traders through our country, told our King they may have seen Princess Rainstar here in your city. So he sent us post haste to see if it were true."

"Ahh, the young can be headstrong and I can certainly understand a father's concern. By all means, we'd be happy to allow you to..." Mayor Manx began, relieved this was simply a matter of a runaway kitten, but someone else didn't agree.

Callie hadn't like what she'd heard. One didn't just run away leaving no trace without a very good reason. She wondered what the missing princess' reason might be?

"Excuse Mayor Manx, but it's been my experience that someone who hides their tracks that well has something to fear from those hunting her. Don't you think we should find out what it is before handing this princess over? That's if she is in our city in the first place," Callie cautioned.

Manx looked annoyed. "Now Callie, this is between the princess and her father. We have no right to interfere..."

"But..."

"No, Callie! If their princess is indeed here, it is our responsibility to hand her over. To not do so or to interfere in any way, could cause a diplomatic incident maybe even war because we have no diplomatic ties with this Kingdom. I'm sorry but we will not get involved with what appears to be a simple parent/kitten spat," Manx said firmly, then turned to the visitors again. "Now then my good sirs, do you have some idea where your princess might be. Our city is large and it's very easy for someone to hide here, unfortunately, so I hope you have a location for her."

Callie was angry and frustrated, though she realized Manx was right and was surprised to hear him handle this correctly. That still didn't make her happy about a situation she was beginning to suspect had more to it than anyone was saying. She felt Lord Firelain wasn't telling them the whole truth of the matter for why their princess left like she did, but there was nothing she could do about it. She fumed as she listened to the Mayor railroad the unknown female into the paws of her former country Kats.

Looking pleased and relieved, Lord Firelain told the Mayor, "Indeed we can, sir. The rumor stated our missing princess may be disguised as someone of importance within your government. We merely need her to be summoned to your office so we might ascertain if this person is indeed Princess Rainstar."

"Ahhh, I see. I must say I'm not happy about someone hiding among our important katizens under false pretenses. This is very disturbing news, indeed," Manx said, frowning. "Who might this person be? I'll have them report to my office immediately."

"Before you call them, sir, I must ask a favor," Lord Firelain said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh? What kind of favor and why?" Manx asked, looking unhappy.

"Nothing difficult, sir, but it is necessary. Princess Rainstar has taken a position within your military, the Enforcers, I believe you call them. She has cleverly disguised herself as a male and is quite the formidable warrior herself if what we heard is true. We request the assistance of a pair of warriors you call the SWAT Kats..."

"What?" Manx sputtered.

"Why would you need them?" Callie asked, surprised.

Lord Firelain almost didn't answer her but realized it would only delay things so explained though he faced the mayor and continued to ignore her.

"As a member of royalty, we knights are forbidden to handle her in any way and we are fairly certain she will fight to remain here rather than return to her duty at home. We wish the SWAT Kats to intercede and help capture her carefully and safely without harming her too much. Also, we've heard she's had some interaction with them so wouldn't know this was a trap to take her until it was too late which could spare her even more trauma and pain if possible."

Callie was outraged. "You're not even going to ask her? You're taking her prisoner?" She turned to Mayor Manx, eyes flashing with fury. "Mayor Manx you can't allow this!"

Manx wasn't happy about it either but he held firm. "Callie as I already said, interference could cause a very nasty altercation between us and King Bodien. We have enough enemies of our own without borrowing new ones from outside our boundaries. And for the record, I'm not that happy about this either but my paws are tied."

Callie backed off as she realized he was right, though it burned her to admit it. An international incident was not something Megakat City could afford at this time. So as much as she hated this whole affair, she too would have to stand by and allow it to happen. However, she wasn't too sure the SWAT Kats would do it for the same reason.

"Fine! However, I doubt the SWAT Kats could be persuaded to take someone against their will. It's just not who they are and is against their principles."

Before Manx could respond, Lord Firelain jumped in. "We would prefer to keep this as calm and easy as possible but she will make it difficult. Please see it our way, sir. We have no choice. She must come home. Can these warriors be made to see that and help us?" He was loathed to be reduced to begging but if that's what it took to capture the stubborn princess, that was what he'd do. If he had a choice he would bound and gag her for all the trouble she'd caused but he liked his position as Chief Knight and much preferred to keep his head that his King would lop off should he ever treat the princess with anything less than care and consideration. So he swallowed his pride and pleaded for two costumed heroes to do what he'd rather do himself.

Callie remained unhappy but could see there would be no way around this issue. Sighing, she gave the mayor a reluctant look. "All I can do is ask them, Mayor Manx. I certainly can't force them."

"I understand, Callie. Do what you can to convince them. I want this dealt with quickly for all concerned. Dragging it out will only make it worse," Manx said, equally unhappy.

She nodded and left his office and went down the hall toward a dead end. Here was a doorway that led to a hidden stair that lead to the clock tower room above. There was another door up there that lead out onto the roof where the helicopter landing pad was.

Halting in the room where all the gears for the clock hummed and clunked above her, she pulled out a special communicator from her suit pocket. Recently, Razor had miniaturized it so it was less bulky and easier for her to keep on her person rather than in her purse.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A loud alarm went off, succeeding in getting through the roar of a car engine being tested. A small figure ran from the back of the garage and snagged the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"Razor, I have a situation you're not going to like and I don't like it either but due to diplomatic reasons we have to comply. Is T-Bone nearby?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute," Jake, a small cinnamon colored tom, covered the mouthpiece firmly so she couldn't hear him then shouted for his partner. "Chance shut off the car!"

"What?" Chance, a big burly tom with sandy colored fur and stripes on his arm, shouted back, shutting off the engine to hear. Jake just waved him to come closer. Seeing his partner was on the emergency alert phone, the tabby hurried out of the car and to his friend's side.

"Okay, he's here, Ms. Briggs. What's up?" Jake asked into the phone.

Tersely and using an economy of words, Callie explained the problem and what they were needed for.

"Uh, uh! No way! We don't do things like that!" Chance was the first to object.

"Believe me, T-Bone, I don't like it either but this could cause serious repercussions with another country's government. We simply have no choice. However, you do. You can refuse but then that means this princess will have to be handled a little less gently and that too might make the King unhappy with us."

Frowning, Chance stared at his friend with a questioning eye. Covering the mouthpiece again, Jake said, "I don't like it at all, but she's right. If our help can make this Princess' capture easier and gentler we can't refuse or be guilty of causing the incident Callie and the Mayor are trying to avoid."

"That sucks!"

"I know but we have no real choice either," Jake said unhappily. Uncovering the mouthpiece, he told Callie. "Alright Ms. Briggs, we'll do it under protest. When do you want us and where?"

"Now, please, and in the Mayor's office."

Jake sighed. "Very well. Be there soon." He hung up the phone.

"Since when do we take people against their will?" Chance groused, as he moved to help Jake close their shop temporarily.

"Since now, I guess," Jake grumbled.

Soon the shop was sealed up and the two powerful males were climbing down into their secret lair beneath the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR LOVE OF A PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER 2: Setting a Reluctant Trap**

Her call made, Callie returned to the Mayor's office. Stepping through the doorway, she could see Manx had not left his spot behind the desk and was looking very relieved to see her return. The four visitors hadn't moved either. Their heads were turned to watch her cross the floor and take up her stance again beside the portly Kat. None of them said a thing and it made her skin chill.

"They're on their way but they are definitely not happy about this. You'll most likely have to plead your case with them again. They don't like being backed into a corner like this," she told them bluntly.

Lord Firelain merely nodded his head not deigning to respond to her barb. Inside Callie fumed anew. She hated these visitors sexist attitudes and pitied the females living in their country. To have to deal every day with males like these would drive her to murder.

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by the sound of roaring engines approaching their building. She had the pleasure of watching the four males (and knowing their attitudes toward females, they couldn't be anything else) flinch in reaction. She wondered how they had managed to deal with being in a modern city in the first place since it was obvious they were uncomfortable around it.

Wait! If that was true how had they gotten here? Horses would have caused a commotion and brought the Enforcers down on them, but they _had_ managed to get here and somehow get into city hall without anyone raising the alarm nor the security officers stopping them. So how had they gotten up here without being halted?

She stared at them more intently. What did they look like under those cloaks? Did they have weapons on them? Oh God...did they know magic? No, wait, if they had magic they would have gotten the princess themselves. So not magic, thankfully. So how did they get in? She shook her head mentally. Too many questions and no answers which only made this situation more tension-filled and dangerous. And what was irritating, she would likely never get those answers as they intended to leave with their princess and never return.

She could do nothing about that but what did concern her was what they weren't telling them. _Would_ they leave when they had their princess? Or did they have some other plan in mind. The fact they'd gotten in here with no one seeing them made her concerned about what other types of skills or abilities they had.

That worried her the most and made her realize she needed to warn the SWAT Kats before they walked into this mess. Galvanized by her concerns, she made a beeline for the door to the unhappy surprise of the Mayor. Over her shoulder she tossed, "I'll just go up and escort them here."

Manx didn't dare give away the fact this wasn't normal nor necessary for her to do as those two vigilantes knew the way to his office only too well. Maybe she was going to give the SWAT Kats a heads up? That made sense, he thought. So he tried to relax and wait patiently for her return though he didn't like being alone with these people one bit.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Callie knew her sudden departure would upset the Mayor but it couldn't be helped as she focused on trying to catch the two males before they reached the hallway. She didn't want the strangers to hear what she had to say.

She reached the door to the stairs and flung it open. To her relief, T-Bone with Razor behind him, were just coming down the stairs. She hurriedly closed the door behind her and met them halfway.

The pair eyed her in surprise but didn't get a chance to say anything before Callie blurted out her concerns in a quick rush of words.

Not happy in the first place, this additional news just made Razor feel grimmer and more suspicious about this whole affair.

"Better be extra watchful, buddy." T-Bone nodded, looking just as unhappy as his partner. "Let's get going though, as a delay would look suspicious," Razor decided, urging the lovely she-kat back down the stairs.

"You're right but I thought you should be warned before walking into this blind," Callie said, reaching the door and opening it.

"And we thank you for that. So let's go see these odd visitors of our city," T-Bone murmured, keeping his response quiet as they were walking down the hall now and didn't want to be overheard.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Moment's later, the three walked briskly into the Mayor's office. While Callie returned to Manx's side, the SWAT Kats opted to take a stance halfway between the visitors and the desk, bodies tense and alert.

If his body language was anything to go by, it seemed Lord Firelain was pleased with them. Not that Razor cared what the guy thought. He and T-Bone eyed the strangers with unease. The fact they couldn't see the strangers faces nor their bodies nor if they were armed or not didn't help their state of mind. Neither of them liked not knowing what they faced and there was just some kind of weird vibe they got off the four that made them that much more tense and wary.

If he sensed the pairs tension, the knight didn't show it as he addressed them. "Good meeting, warriors. Allow me to explain your presence here." In brief sentences, Lord Firelain explained their mission and what was expected of the SWAT Kats, repeating much of what Callie had already told them which only meant he wasn't lying about that at least. "Do you understand what's required?"

Razor responded for both of them. "Yeah, Ms. Briggs gave us the run down, but we still don't like being backed into a corner like this. Taking a female against her will isn't something we're willing to do, normally and your reasons still aren't good enough for us."

"No warrior would, good sir, but since you have no choice will you honor your obligation?"

"Yes," Razor ground out.

"Yes," T-Bone echoed, equally angry.

Nodding his head, apparently pleased by their response, Lord Firelain turned to Manx. "Sir, if you please, would you now summon the one we suspect is our missing princess. The name we were given was Ulysses Feral."

"Feral?!" All four Kats blurted in stunned disbelief.

Lord Firelain eyed them warily. He hadn't expected such a shocked reaction. Was the disguise the princess had chosen that high ranking? They had been given the barest amount of information for this mission and he was beginning to be concerned it was seriously lacking in some really important facts. He'd not liked that the trader had only mentioned the position was military and that the princess had many run ins with these odd vigilantes.

However, the lack of sufficient information wasn't new. They'd gone searching with less before but it looked like this time that lack could lead to some major issues getting the princess away from here...if it was the princess, that is. He was beginning to hope it wasn't. He didn't like this modern place with it's noise, pollution, odd machines both on the ground and in the air, and its crowds of people. He wanted gone from here as fast as possible. Glancing into the eyes of his companions, he saw the same concerns and desires.

Hiding his worry, Lord Firelain asked, "I beg your pardon, the trader who gave this information hadn't told us more than our princess was a member of your military. Was that untrue? Is she someone more important than that?"

Mayor Manx was still sputtering in shock so Callie responded to the knight with an answer none of them were pleased to hear.

"Oh, he's important alright...he just happens to be the Chief Enforcer of this city so I hope you're wrong about him being your missing princess," she said, tightly. But in the back of her mind she was beginning to realize there were some definite similarities between Feral and these people even though he didn't have tri-colored eyes but those could be hidden with simple contact lenses. However, she wasn't so sure about his voice and how it could be altered to sound so deep. She shook herself mentally. No, not possible...I refuse to believe it.

"There's no way that arrogant tom is a she-kat," T-Bone's voice broke into her disturbed thoughts.

Lord Firelain ignored the male's posturing. There was no point in debating this until the person under discussion was standing before them. "We will have to see, sir. Mayor Manx if you please?"

Still shaking his head in disbelief, Manx went to his phone. "Of course, anything to get this nonsense over with quickly. I cannot believe he's your hidden princess, but we'll see who's right as soon as I get him here," he said with a huff as he took his seat and put in a call.

"One thing sir, don't tell him why he's being summoned," Lord Firelain warned.

Manx gave him a scathing look. Of course, he knew that, how insulting but he said nothing as he heard his connection answer. "Feral? I need to see you in my office immediately... I don't care what you're involved in, get here now!" He hung up before Feral could argue further. "He'll be here shortly."

"Thank you, sir." Lord Firelain and his fellow knights moved to stand behind the door so they wouldn't be seen immediately.

Razor watched their actions with concern. It was obvious the strangers intended to keep Feral in the dark until the last minute. He could already picture what would happen: Feral would step through the door, spot him and T-Bone and begin to approach with anger clouding his mind which would mean he would miss the danger waiting out of view so his reaction to it would be slow.

The smaller SWAT Kat had no idea what these strangers were capable of but they had been told they couldn't touch the princess which was why he and T-Bone were there. Razor didn't like this at all and he could see by his partner's body language, neither did the tabby but he didn't see what either of them could do about it except be there if Feral needed them and wasn't that a kick in the head.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral slammed his phone down then stared at it in fury. What the hell did that fat fool want now? As if I didn't have enough to do already.

Fuming he got up from his seat and glared down at his report piled desk. It was never going to get cleared if he kept getting called away all the time. Today had already started bad with a malfunctioning elevator, minor mishap with a chopper landing that ended up causing some significant damage to a flightline hangar, to the final straw ... a software crash in the mainframe computer.

Stalking down his pedestal steps he crossed the tiled floor for the coat rack near the door. Yanking his coat on, he was buttoning it as he went out the door, pausing by his secretary's desk to tell her where he was going. He steamed down the hall some distance from his office to take the only working elevator down to the lobby.

His officers avoided his angry form as it charged on through the crowds streaming in and out of the huge building, out the heavy door, and down the wide steps to his sedan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

T-Bone had drifted toward the windows that looked down to the street and watched for Feral's arrival. Razor remained hovering between the door and his partner keeping his eyes on the knights and the door. The knights stood like statues behind the door, their watchful silence made Callie want to run from the room. Manx was seated behind his desk fiddling with his tie, eyes shifting from one person to the next, nervously.

"He's here and he's really pissed," T-Bone suddenly announced before moving to stand with his partner.

Manx twitched violently when the SWAT Kat's voice suddenly broke the uneasy silence. Callie took several deep cleansing breaths to try and relax herself before all hell broke out.

It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath as all eyes turned to the still open door and waited for those distinctive, heavy, footfalls to stalk down the hall and that huge power house to step into the room.


End file.
